


Dolour

by glitterandgin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: But here you go, I don't know why I wrote this, I'm very sorry, Post-DA2, be upset with me, definitely not fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandgin/pseuds/glitterandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel gets some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShaqTheRipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaqTheRipper/gifts).



It had taken a while for the news to reach him. Amaranthine was never high on people’s lists when it came to spreading information, so it could take months for Nathaniel to learn what had happened in the rest of the world. At first it had just been rumours (some mage blew up the Kirkwall chantry, did you hear?), then a name--Anders--was attached to the whispers. An then the final piece of news reached him. Anders was dead, killed by the Champion of Kirkwall.

At first, he didn’t believe it. The news he got often seemed implausible. (Someone defeating the Arishok in single combat? Honestly.) But as time passed, he had no choice but to accept the truth. Anders was dead.

The cat--Ser Pounce-a-lot, a mental voice that sounded suspiciously like Anders’ corrected--seemed to know it, too. He’d always retained some of his kittenish playfulness long into adulthood, but he’d recently become lethargic and uninterested in the world around him. In the weeks that passed, he took to curling up with Nathaniel as the latter lay in bed, focusing on his breaths to ignore the lump in his throat. Anders. Dead.

He wrote letters to Kirkwall, far too many to be excused as mere curiosity, praying Anders would respond to just one of them. He never did.

In the dead of night, when he was certain nobody would knock on his door, Nathaniel let himself cry.

“You stupid mage. I love you.”

If he strained his ears and hoped the way he’d hoped ever since he’d met the mage, he could almost imagine he heard Anders whisper, _I love you, too._

 

 


End file.
